


Seduction

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trip to Bespin, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: “Because I didn’t want this to be like that. I didn’t want seduction to be the reason you stayed.”A slightly different take on their first time together, on the way to Bespin.For the February 2020 HanLeia Challenge prompt "love"
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Seduction

The hatch swooshed closed behind them and she spun, pushing him back against it. It took standing on her tiptoes, and a bit of an assist from him, to find his lips with hers. They stalled there for a moment, lost in one another.

Then he pulled back, head hitting the hatch with a dull thunk. Both of them were breathing heavily. His hands abruptly moved from where they’d been gripping her ass to rest in her shoulders. 

“Leia….”

“Han.” She seemed to be reviving quicker than him, and rested her hands on his chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, she began unfastening it, fingers caressing each revealed bit of skin and hair.

“You’re sure about this?” His voice was ragged, and it seemed to take a great deal of will to get the actual words out. He seemed rather distracted by her.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” She batted her eyes at him and pushed open his shirt.

He caught her hands in his, stopping her advances. “‘Cause you’ve been fighting against this for the last year. Kinda vigorously at times. You booked it out of the circuitry bay like you’d been shocked. And now all the sudden we’re here.”

“You want to wait? Take it slow?” One finger trailed down from his sternum, across the plane of his abdomen, to the waistband of his bloodstripes. His skin was warm, lightly flushed, softer than she expected.

He groaned as he hand slid lower, but met her gaze. “If you wanna go slow we can go slow. I know you haven’t….”

She quirked a brow at him and took a step back. “I haven’t what? Been seeing anyone while I’ve been on the run from the Empire? Makes it a little tough.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Well, yeah.”

Smiling, she asked, “Did you think I was a secluded princess in a tower before I just stumbled upon the Death Star plans and ran off with them? That I somehow spent years as a spy in the Imperial Senate without personal relationships? Or at least the appearance of them?”

“The appearance—?” He did look adorable when he was confused. It was probably why he’d managed to survive so long despite being regularly confused, she thought.

“Knowledge was power. And seduction was a powerful tool. Especially when men though they were the ones doing the seducing. Women were rather more sensible.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, lips quirking at the edges. “Women?”

“Is that a problem?” She raised her own brow in return, daring.

“Not at all,” he drawled, shaking his head. 

She took another step back, and this time he followed. Shedding her snowsuit layers like old skin as he watched, mouth looking like he was trying to formulate another question.

“Then why were you so hesitant?” He rested one hand on her shoulder as she knelt in the bunk, reaching out for his waistband again.

“Because I didn’t want this to be like that. I didn’t want seduction to be the reason you stayed.” She hadn’t wanted it to be about merely the physical, had wanted it to mean something for once. Had wanted something just because she  _ wanted _ it. Rather than saying that, she made quick work of his pants and finally managed to pull the weight of him down into her.

His lips brushed her cheek then his teeth grazed over her earlobe before he whispered, “It’s more than that.”

“Good.” She turned her head and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply, appreciating his enthusiastic response. His tongue teased her lower lip, then happily tangled it with her own. Both were short of breath when they finally parted.

Somehow she was still wearing too many clothes, but she was helped in their removal by Han, tugging and tossing aside. When they were both finally bare, she was no longer under him, but sitting across his lap. She looked down at him, appreciating the love in his eyes, even if neither were ready to acknowledge it yet, and appreciating the lopsided grin as he watched her.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous.” His hands swept up her sides, just firm enough not to tickle her ribs, and pulled her down for another kiss. It was a brief one, broken as he groaned as her breasts brushed against his chest. She sighed too, as his hands cupped her breasts, just holding her tenderly for a moment.

Her hips rocked into him, feeling his arousal, more obvious and no less enthusiastic than her own. He gasped as she slicked herself along his length, until she gasped as the head of his cock brushed across her clit, and she repeated the motion. One hand left her breast to wrap tightly around her waist, holding her to him.

“Like this?” In his lap, she was at eye level with him, looking at him squarely as his eyes fluttered open and he grinned at her.

“However you like it.” His hand trailed down her spine, resting at the small of her back. Encouraging, but not pushing, her to move closer to him. 

She rocked against him once more, before rising up slightly and smiling down at him beatifically. Then slowly, agonizingly slowly, she sank down onto his cock, feeling the stretch of her body and the press of his. As she came to rest with her hips flush to his, she let out a sigh of delight; it had never felt like this before, never felt this good before.

“I like this.”

“Yeah. I do too.” His response was a bit muffled by the fact that his lips were tracing their way across her collarbone. After a few delicate nips, they moved up her neck, stalling over her pulse point, until he drew a gasping moan from her.

That broke her reverie, sent her hips rocking against his, as both of of them began to move. The hand at her breast tightened, thumb brushing across her sensitized nipple. She slammed down against him harder, driving him deeper into her, trapping her clit between them. As he rolled his hips towards hers, it provided an extra bit of stimulation. She returned the favor with a tightening of her internal muscles, clenching around him.

“Leia,” he groaned, thrusting up harder into her, hand trailing down across her ass, pressing her onto him.

She’d thought this first time was going to be a frantic relieving of tension, but it was turning into something else altogether. Her hips continued to rock into his for a few moments, reveling in the feel of him deep inside her, of the way his hands trembled just a bit where they gripped her thighs. Never had she been intimate merely for her own pleasure, rarely had the desire to savor the experience.

Han obviously wanted it to be an experience to savor, seemed in no hurry to take his pleasure and be done with it as men so often had been. Instead, his hands roamed over her body, exploring and discovering her sensitive spots, even as he thrust up in slow counterpoint to the rhythm of her hips. Apparently content to let her set the pace of their encounter, he smiled up at her as she moaned when he tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before drifting back up to her shoulders, trailing along her clavicle.

It all became too much and not enough, her body ablaze with desire. She rose up until he nearly slipped out of her, drawing out a groan from him, before crashing down firmly, her clit hitting home against his public bone. It took a few repetitions for her to find the rhythm she wanted, and for him to meet her in it. 

Then it all happened so quickly. She was tightening around him, and he felt enormous within her, and his hands were sparking across her skin and his lips were huffing out quiet little gasps of pleasure. Her hands tangled in his hair, opening his neck to her kisses and feeling his heartbeat and ragged breathing shuddering under her palm. She was gasping too, and it turned into a moan as she felt herself finally tipping over the edge.

When her body began to tense and shudder, her rhythm broke, though he continued, drawing her orgasm out of her, into his own as he moaned and she felt the press of his teeth against her clavicle. She wrapped her arms around him, held him there, held them together. His arms tightened around her, as his entire body tensed and stilled, deep within her.

She finally let herself collapse on top of him, their breaths still coming fast and pulses racing, slick with sweat. Their respiration slowly came into sync as they calmed, steadied, still wrapped in one another. Several times each of them took a deeper breath, as if to say something more, then thought better and rested peacefully. His heart thumped steadily under her temple, and it lulled her to sleep as his hands stroked up and down her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the usual take on Leia's prior experience! But I wanted to experiment with something a little different here and end up in the same emotional place. Let me know if it worked for you!


End file.
